In geometry class, the girl to boy ratio is $5$ to $5$. If there are a total of $50$ students, how many boys are there?
A ratio of $5$ girls to $5$ boys means that a set of $10$ students will have $5$ girls and $5$ boys. A class of $50$ students has $5$ sets of $10$ students. Because we know that there are $5$ boys in each set of $10$ students, the class must have $5$ groups of $5$ boys each. There is a total of $25$ boys in geometry class.